


Subtle Sweet Moments

by someawkwardwhitebech



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Caring Murphy (Z Nation), Domestic Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Murphy (Z Nation) Being an Asshole, Protective 10K (Z Nation), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: Basically, I added on a few cutesy, sweet scenes since I went back to revisit a movie I used to watch all the time.
Relationships: 10K/Murphy (Z Nation)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. 1 - Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> This sets scene before S1, E8. I have a second idea for this episode as well, so sit tight for me and enjoy it.

No one was sure when it had happened; not even 10k and Murphy. The two had become closer and closer over time, literally. Brushing arms or legs, maybe even fingertips, Murphy turning the slightest to whisper some cheap knock-off joke and nearly brushing cheeks, or 10k ringing up his rifle and bracing his shoulder against Murphy's.

So when the two had been walking side by side in such close, brushing proximity, that new pair of eyes staring them down had finally caught 10k's attention.

He pretended not to notice, but noted the slight brush and burn of Murphy's bicep against his and the close proximity of their thighs. He pulled away slightly, enough for it to seem natural and not intentional, like stepping over a rock or through a flattened spot in the concrete.

Speaking of the concrete they walked on, he could see hazy waves rising to meet him.

It made him dizzy. Hot.

Nauseous.

He felt his knees buckle a moment later and grunted, clenching his teeth and falling to his hands and knees.

Murphy turned towards him fast, Doc and Warren turning around to help as well. The heat was getting to a lot of them.

Cassandra huffed and took a seat on the sidewalk.

She leaned back on her hands and groaned distastefully at the sun's forever shining rays, "This is worst than Black Summer..."

Murphy couldn't feel what they were feeling, the lack of water made him nearly question how human he really was. He knelt next to 10k, noting the suspicious and confused stares of the other two.

"You okay?" he mumbled out, gripping the boy's right elbow with his left hand and guiding the male closer.

The younger male obeyed his subtle demands, leaning against him, wrapping an arm over his shoulder, "I'll be fine."

Doc helped him raise up from the ground, Warren searched for any water left locally.

10k leaned against Murphy, trying not to drag the group down or slow their journey. However, when he looked, he noted both Cassandra and Doc resigned to sitting on the pavement and sidewalk.

He patted Murphy's bicep appreciatively, the man simply nodded. 

"Just hold on, 10k."

Murphy pulled the younger male into one of the broken-down cars' seats, setting him down carefully and bringing the last of his own water to his lips. He tilted it slightly, "drink."

10k shook his head, leaning it back sleepily against the headrest. "That's yours."

Murphy grumbled something about stubborn and took a sip. He relished in the faint cool for a moment, "There, I've had some. Drink." 

He then gripped 10k's cheeks, pursing his lips and putting the nozzle against his lips.

The late teen struggled a bit, hand raising to grip Murphy's wrist with exhaustion, before relenting and accepting his ration of water.

He kept his hand gripping the older male's wrist though, relishing in the cool water and feeling a little energy spark in him.

He gulped down as much as he could before he sputtered.

Murphy pulled it back a bit before 10k's other hand jolted up at the container and Murphy's hand, gripping both to keep them in place.

"I-I'm okay... Drank too fast."

He took in a few stuttered, stabilizing breaths. The hot air colliding with the cold puffs of air from his mouth, Murphy eyed his throat and mouth with keen interest.

"I'm good..."

Murphy let him grab hold of the container and take as much as he wanted, moving to pull away. He truly needed a distraction right about now.

10k poured a bit of water on himself with his next few mouthfuls, the water dribbling down his chin and across his adam's apple.

"Slow down, Tiger."

10k huffed but nodded, lessened his grip on Murphy's wrist, swallowing water slower than before, fingers wrapped around Murphy's wrist still.

The ex-convict stared quietly at those slender, pale fingers with a soft smile.

10k didn't seem to mind, gasping when he pulled away from the container, head leaned back against the headrest.

"You good now?"

"Yeah... You should share with the others, they might need some."

Murphy huffed but nodded, "Fine."

He stood to pull away and 10k slowly released the grip he had on the male, offering the container back.

Murphy nodded and moved away, face heated not from the air surrounding him, but the male he'd been in such proximity with.

The man he wanted to be in proximity with.


	2. 2 - Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy was meant to protect them all- but when he leaves, mostly to leave them all behind, he remembers 10k is still in there, he still exists. And Murphy still cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S1E8, I figured I'd make the real reason Murphy came back would be not just for Warren's trust, but mainly because 10k is still there.

The creaking of the door when he opened it and the shuffling of the zombie walking past him and inside were the only things grounding him. He felt like he was floating, but he was at war all at once.

It felt like a bad dose of z-weed, or any weed for that matter. A bad high that lingered and he couldn't consciously get rid of.

He walked, nearly unconsciously, to his 'destination'.

He had a lingering, guilty feeling that he even thought of leaving; leaving without Warren, leaving without 10k, leaving without Doc.

Fuck it, he only cared for the kid truly.

He hadn't had his feelings figured out in a while, not since prison and definitely not since this whole apocalypse thing happened. He hadn't needed to. The apocalypse didn't leave openings for emotions like this, there was too much complexity already.

The water gallon he carried and the pack on his shoulders brought him back into reality, further grounding him from the bad, lingering guilt he felt.

Yet he hadn't left, he was in the clear still.

The location they hid in from the horde was beyond ten clicks away, he could still leave but-

10k. The one idiot keeping him human.

_Damn it, 10k._


End file.
